The End
by Hinata888
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Song: The End Artist: Blue October Hints of KisaxIta and HidaxIta. Rated T for sexual references and curse words. Please R


_**Hinata888:** Hey everyone. This is just a small songfic oneshot that I decided to create when I heard this song. This song reminds me of something demented and crazy but it's a pretty awesome song! lol_

_Anyways, after I decided to make a fic out of it then I needed to know which characters to do it with so I decided Why not make this a Naruto Oneshot. It would make it a lot easier since there are a lot of characters in Naruto. But I really wanted to give this a somewhat yaoi theme and I knew that I wanted to use Akatsuki members. And for some reason my favorite couple lately has been Kisame and Itachi O_O_

_Idk why...........don't ask.........Anyways, so I wanted to use them but then I had to decide on how to use them in this.....since this is a song about the guy killing his wife......well.....we all know Itachi has more girlish figures than Kisame.....so, sadly, I had to make Itachi the one to get killed by Kisame. But then I needed to decide with who.....so I went with the first couple that came to mind....ItaxHida. Love that couple! So awesome xD_

_So that's how this fic came to mind._

_Enjoy and I apologize for rambling._

_Please review! _

_**Warning: There is minor suggestions of gay sex in this oneshot and there is also murder and suicide. I'm altering the lyrics so they fit more to Kisame singing about Itachi instead of a girl, you know? Just changing**_

_**'dress', 'her', and stuff like that around. (I'll bold the words that I changed)**_

_**Rated: T for.....sexual references, curse words, and yada yada yada**_

_**Disclaimer: Hinata888 does not own anything**_

_**Song: The End by Blue October**_

_**The End**_

_Here alone, standing barefoot on our lawn,_

_Worms squeezing their way through my toes_

_Tonight that's how it goes_

_I'm at your window kneeling quiet,_

_thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right_

_Your heart right_

_"Let him go!"_

I stood outside of the bedroom window, staring in at the horrible sight that I saw before me. Itachi, _**my**_ Itachi, was with another man. That other man had happened to be Hidan. Hidan was getting closer to Itachi but Itachi didn't back up. He wasn't the type to have some other man touch him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to yell and tell Itachi to let that man go but I had something better in mind. I couldn't stand for this. I had to take some serious action but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the horrid sight of that _**man**_ touching _**my**_ Itachi.

_Then through the glass I see your __**pants**__ fall to the floor_

_As he embraces every inch of you_

_The __**man **__that I adore._

_I can't believe the way you're bending_

_Can't believe this neverending moaning asking him for more_

_Begging him for more_

You're sweet mouth was pressed against his as he threw you on the bed with him on top. He was making the sweetest moans come from your mouth. _**My**_ Itachi's mouth. I couldn't stand to watch anymore. This was too painful. My heart felt as if it had completely engulfed into darkness. I turned away finally, sickened by what he was doing. The things that I used to to for Itachi. That bastard Hidan was taking my place.

_How far will I go_

_To make it feel right? "Come home"  
I have to fix this on my own_

_Replace my heart,_

_Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end_

_Replace my heart,_

_I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping...end_

I pulled out my Samehada, knowing that kunais and shurikens weren't going to be enough for what I was about to do. After all, my heart had felt like it had disappeared all together. I knew that making them feel how I was feeling would make everything better. Itachi needed to know what he was doing to me.

_I creeped in close enough to see the way he touched __**him**__,_

_From __**his**__ feet across __**his**__ knees, inside __**his**__ sweetest spot_

_He pleased and pleased __**him**__._

_I turned around and tried to take control, but no control was capable_

_It was a centerfold of how less than low can possibly go._

I turned back towards the window and stared in again. Itachi's moans were so sweet and perfect. Just like him. 'Wait! I can't be thinking that at a time like this!' I thought inside my demented shark mind as I tried to take control and think through the situation more than I was. 'Come on Kisame, you have to think of a logical way through this. You can't just go around killing people.' There was nothing else that I could think of at the time besides murder. I wanted to die and I wasn't just going to let Itachi and that bastard that was fucking him live happily while I rot 6 feet under. No way in hell was I going to let that happen.

_I squeezed the life into my brain_

_Like pushing knives into a vein_

_I've gotta get, I said I've gotta get inside_

_So to the back window I crawl in silent standing in the darkness_

_Of my living room_

_This used to be my home_

I went to the window of the living room. I didn't want to use the door because then I knew that they would hear it open and take imediant action and I didn't want that. I just wanted to surprise them is all. I wanted to give Itachi a surprise. A nice, deadly surprise. I smiled as I easily opened the window without making a sound. Now usually I could just appear in the room but Itachi never lets his guard down when chakra is being used. He'd be able to sense it a mile away so I had to stay away from using it until I get into the room.

I step into the room and look around. Everything was neatly placed. It looked as if Itachi had straightened up the house while I was away too. He must've been trying to impress that asshole. My grin disappeared quickly as the moans and groans were being heard from the bedroom door.

_How far will I go_

_To make it feel right? "Come home"_

_I'm moving forward to the bedroom door_

_Replace my heart _

_Cause I'm convinced mine broke the day I let us end_

_Replace my heart_

_I don't wanna live by coping, I'm done with hoping...end_

I silently stepped one foot after another, down the long hallway towards the room. As I walked, the sounds became louder and louder. So loud to where I could barely even stand it. I wanted to just burst in there at that moment but I knew that I needed to keep my cool and do this calmly.

_I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow. Enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom. I had to see this happening. He pushed himself so deep inside of __**him**__, clapping rang and bounced off every wooden walled room. And that's when all went silent blank except for the color red. As I walked calmly, numbing, paralyzed beside the bed. I said, "I know I'm not allowed to be here. I just had to see how good this new man really fucks you. Cause you both been fucking me." __**(1)**_

_"So now I planned this last thing you can both do as a pair. I tie both blindfolds tight around your fucking eyes to blind your stare. I don't want to alarm you, but I figured we could end this in what seems easy quick and painless man, so I'll get down to business." _

I tied up Itachi and Hidan tightly with chakra strings so they couldn't fight back. The black blindfolds held on tightly over their eyes. Itachi was shivering. He had finally started to show fear.

I grinned and turned towards Hidan. _"I choose you first, theres a __**sword**__, it's at your head so laugh at me just one more time but put your face inside the bed. You sit and watch me while I do this shit and learn from what I've said." __**I cocked my sword and swung the blade**__, and all I saw was red._

_How far will I go_

_Make it feel right? "Come home"_

_I have to fix this on my own_

_Then the screaming, oh the screaming. It's nice to see you scared of such a weak and stupid husband who knows you never really cared. I'll leave you with a question that I need to hear from your head. Was all this worth it knowing you have just seconds left to live? _I laugh a laugh so scary it had even scared myself. I knew this wasn't me. I knew that the me that everyone knew was long gone and replaced with a heartless bastard who was going to be the murderer of his lover and his lover's fucker. Itachi looked so vulnerable. So scared.

I bended over and planted a soft kiss on his shivering lips. I was going to miss him. I really was. Even though I knew that he didn't give a rat's ass about me. He didn't pull away. He just sat there, waiting for the worst so I continued with what I was doing.

_"Now think about your answer, laying face down on the bed."_ I whispered in his ear menacingly as I prepared to let go of my everything while holding his face into the bed. _**I cocked my sword and swung the blade **__and all I saw was red. I gently stroke __**his**__ arm as __**he**__ lies lifeless on __**his**__ back. Then placed __**the sword to my neck **__and all I saw was black._

* * *

**_(1)_** **_Starting here, the lyrics start to go into the paragraphs a little because the singer for this song was singing what he was saying in the song so I thought it would be easier to do it that way._**

_Well I hope you liked it and please review xD_

_**-Hinata888**_


End file.
